Survivor
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: AU – Instead of taking Gail, Ross Perik takes Andy. Now Andy faces an emotional journey both during the kidnapping and after as she struggles to come to terms with what happened. McSwarek pairing all the way.


**Summary: **AU – Instead of taking Gail, Ross Perik takes Andy. Now Andy faces an emotional journey both during the kidnapping and after as she struggles to come to terms with what happened. McSwarek pairing all the way.

**A/N: **I have a few Rookie Blue stories in the works but I have a lot of other stories up that need to be finished first so please be patient.

* * *

**One**

Andy sighed after a long day of failing to catch the kidnapper, entering her shared apartment with Gail. Andy was a little surprised when she didn't see Gail since the blonde had gone home before her and she shook of the churning of her gut as she called out for her friend. Andy's eyes widened in fear and realization when she saw a lamp broken on the floor but before she could say anything or do more she was grabbed from behind and a needle was jammed into her neck. She was thrown on the ground and she tried to force herself to move and fight but whatever he had given she had caused a deep effect on her causing her to lose consciousness. Right before she blacked out Andy's eyes filled with tears as she saw Gail unconscious next to her and the brunette cop feared for her life more than ever now.

It was daylight shining through that woke Gail up from her spot on the floor. Her head killed her and her memories felt foggy but when she saw the broken lamp on the floor she remembered. Gail jumped up, ignoring the dizziness that came and grabbed her phone not looking at who she was calling. As the phone was ringing in her ear Gail's eye widened in realization when she saw Andy's keys on the floor. Everything else passed by in a blur for Gail as her fellow cops and detectives from 15th Division swarmed the apartment. It was Sam's voice that broke her out of her daze and Gail looked up to see Jerry and Oliver holding Sam up.

Sam felt like he couldn't breathe. The woman he loved, though he hadn't told her that, was taken from him by a sick psychopath. Sam felt regret run through him because if he had just come up with her like he wanted then just maybe him could have stopped this. He didn't feel anything as he collapsed only felt the pain that Andy was taken from him and in danger. He felt Oliver and Jerry picking him up and trying to talk to him about staying at the precinct out of it but Sam wasn't having it. His girl was in danger and he was going to find her he didn't care what his friends told him.

"No I'm not sitting at the station while my girl is out there being held hostage by some sick freak," Sam growled pulling away from his friends.

Sam turned and saw Gail sitting with Collins looking guilty and he felt for her. He knew that if someone else was in this situation that they would blame her since it was her that the guy seemed fixated on but Sam didn't because there was nothing she could have done. He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it hoping that she understood what he was trying to convey because right now Sam couldn't speak otherwise he might break down. He heard a gasp and Sam looked to see Traci being held in Jerry's arms. Sam and Traci's eyes met and understanding shown through. Traci's best friend and Sam's girlfriend had been taken and they were the two that were affected the most. This wasn't to say that the other's didn't have a right to be upset or weren't feeling something but Traci had known Andy the longest and been friends with her longer while Sam may not have known Andy the longest but he still knew her better than he knew himself. Sam knew that she was emotionally damaged in a way because of her mom cheating on her dad and then leaving her for fourteen years. He knew that she rambled on when she was nervous but he also knew that she was stronger than she thought and she would survive, she had to because he couldn't live without her. Sam hugged Traci to him and silently swore that when Andy was found that not only would he help her though this but he would be more open with her because he knew that had hadn't been that open with her and she deserved better than some guy that wouldn't open up to her.

Andy groggily came to on cold metal and remembered that she had been taken. She tried to struggle but her hands were tied along with her feet and it still felt like she was being paralyzed. She heard a television going off upstairs and cried thinking of all the things that could happen to her and wondered if Gail had at least made it out okay. Andy was scared that today she would die and she didn't want that. She wanted to live so that she could go home to Sam and her friends. Andy closed her eyes and thought about all the things she wanted and was looking forward too. She held on to that thought swearing that when she got out of here she would have more girls nights with Gail and Traci, she would hang out more with Dov and Chris, and finally she swore that she would go back to Sam because they still had so much to do like meeting his family and discovering all his secrets. Andy held on to the image of Sam because he made her stronger and she would survive because that she was smart and strong and she had everything to live for.


End file.
